In a home networking environment, data is often backed up manually by an individual. Often, an individual may purchase an external storage device to store copies of data generated by other computing devices of the individual, such as a desktop computing device, a laptop computing device, a tablet computing device, a mobile phone, and so forth. The individual may identify data files on a computing device that is to be backed up, make a copy of the data files, and store copies of the data files in the external storage device. For example, an individual may copy photos, video data, audio data, word processing documents, spreadsheet documents, and the like, from a computing device and store this data on an external storage device. In situations where data files are lost or corrupted on the computing device, the individual may manually locate the copy of the lost or corrupted data files on the external storage device, and restore the lost or corrupted data files to the originating computing device.